1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a glass antenna for a vehicle and a rear window glass including the glass antenna for the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because necessary conditions (such as frequency bands, polarized waves, and coexistence media) for a glass antenna for a vehicle mounted on the vehicle differ depending on countries, antenna performance of the glass antenna is adjusted for each region. Japanese Patent No. 5024026 discloses a glass antenna as illustrated in FIG. 1 in order to receive both FM radio and AM radio.
The configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5024026 has a defogger disposed on a rear window glass 60. The glass antenna, which can receive both a frequency band corresponding to AM and a frequency band corresponding to FM, is disposed, above the defogger 40, on a blank space of the rear window glass 60. In this example, an antenna element 51a and an antenna element 52a are capacitively coupled, and an antenna element 51b and an antenna element 52b are capacitively coupled.
In the above described configuration, man-hours for designing and man-hours for managing part numbers (item codes) may increase because design such as adjustment of an antenna length is performed for each community and country such as Japan and Europe, for example.
In order to reduce these man-hours, it is needed to commonalize antenna patterns that constitute glass antennas used in respective countries.